


Daddy's Secret

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby making, Begging for Insemination, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught Watching Incest Porn, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, High-School Freshman, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Name-Calling, Virginity, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: Kaylie moves in with her older brother, Kane, and reveals to him a family secret.
Kudos: 107





	Daddy's Secret

Kaylie stepped off the bus with her rolling suitcase in one hand and her backpack strapped on. She takes a nervous sigh before making her way down the street to a large, modern style apartment complex. It's only barely familiar from her memory of it a couple of years ago, luckily, she has the apartment number on hand. When she arrives at apartment 3B, she knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!" The knock is answered by a distant muffled voice, followed by the sounds of objects being tossed around hurriedly. When the door is finally opened, Kaylie is greeted by the large smile of her much older brother, Kane.

"Wow! You're getting pretty big, aren't you?" He says as he opens his arms for a hug. Kaylie giggles and goes in for a big hug. The side of her face pressed against his chest. Kane pets her long blonde hair before they release their embrace.

"I don't know if I've grown in the last year; I was the shortest girl coming out of 8th grade!" She looks up at him. "But it's good to see you Kane! Even if circumstances are kinda weird..."

"Yeah... About that..." Kane waits there for a moment with an uncomfortable expression. He looks down at her big blue eyes. Just as the silence becomes awkward, Kane snaps out of his daze. "Please, come in!" He says as he guides Kaylie into his apartment. It's a higher end suite and appears to be quite clean except for clutters of papers strewn about nearly every surface. He walks over to the couch, where a space has been cleared for the both of them to sit. "I don't really know much about what happened. All I could really gather is that Mom was fighting with Dad about something, and that you may have been involved. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Kaylie wheels her suitcase inside and closes the door behind her, and after throwing her backpack to the ground next to it, she takes a seat on the couch next to Kane. "Well..." She says, biting her lip, trying to think of how to put it into words. "So, our Dad has... uhm... well, Mom tells me that they haven't had sex in like, years. And... Well... Dad... kinda wanted another kid... and, well... uhm... I don't really know how to say this..." Kaylie shifts her legs uncomfortably as she speaks.

Kane feels his heart skip a beat, and he feels a chill descending upon him as he listens to his sister trail off. After a moment, he speaks up. "... Did... Did he try to touch you?" He says. His mind thinks back to how it is so often seen in the news and online about how terrible child molesters are, but a part of him feels... different, and wants to know more details. Kaylie looks away, not wanting to say the truth about how far Dad went with her.

"Mom sent me away so that he uhm... couldn't... get another kid... using me..."

"That's... Terrible!" Kane stammers, not sure how to react to the situation, but he leans in and gives Kaylie another big hug, holding her to his chest. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, I am going to be right here to help you!" He gives her a kiss on the top of her head and continues holding her. Without the details, he begins to wonder what happened. Was he touching her? Maybe a little bit more? Did he actually have sex with her? The image pops into his head of their father getting balls deep inside of her tiny frame, trying to fill her with his seed. As he goes further in his mind, Kane suddenly realizes that he's getting aroused, and he let's go of his embrace of Kaylie. She laughs, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, right now, I guess I need a bed to sleep in... unless you want me to sleep in yours tonight?" Kaylie's question causes Kane to jump.

"I... uhh, I do have two rooms, but I've been using the other one as my office. I'm in the process of moving the stuff out so we can put your bed and stuff in there, but, if you want, you can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch!" His response causes Kaylie to laugh.

"Nah, I can also crash on the couch if you want, until we get that sorted out. Sounds like mom already got me registered at the local high school, so I'm probably gonna be here for four years. We've got time to figure it out." Kaylie sighs. "Though actually, what I'd really like right now is a shower. I feel all gross and sweaty from traveling."

"Yeah! Of course!" Kane gets up to show her the bathroom. He pushes the door open to reveal a large bathroom with a walk-in shower and full-sized bath, sparkling clean. "Don't mind some of the girly soap and shampoos and stuff. I had a girlfriend a little while ago, but we broke up, so you don't have to worry about her." Kaylie arches an eyebrow in response.

"A giiiiiirlfriend? What happened?" Her dopey grin indicates that she is interested in finding out. Kane didn't speak about his girlfriends to his family, so having her soaps and shampoos around meant it was serious, and Kaylie is super curious.

"Yeah, we were going out for a few months, and we were... uh... she didn't like one of the things that I liked to do during... ummm..." Kane’s face gradually turned beet red, then he awkwardly chuckles to himself. ""It's kind of ironic, actually!" After he sees that Kaylie is still waiting for the explanation, he stops laughing. "... I'll tell you when you're older!" He says, trying to escape it, but Kaylie just scrunches her lips, unimpressed. She slumps a shoulder and places her hand on her hip in a pose straight out of the teenage attitude handbook.

"I'm old enough for you to tell me. I've seen porn and know all the words and shit. You can say 'cunt' in front of me, you know." Her face perks up. "So tell meeeeee! I wanna knowwww!" Kaylie’s persistence causes the blood to drain from Kane's face, not to mention the words coming out of his little sister’s mouth seemed to be making him aroused. Kane shifts on his feet before caving.

"I uhh... I kept trying to... uhh..." He playfully picks at his fingers, and his voice waivers. "I kept trying to impregnate her." After he says it, he takes a deep breath. "She didn't like that, said that she was too young for that." Kaylie giggles as he says it and begins to find herself aroused as well.

"Oh, just that? How young was she, anyway?"

"Seve- uhh. Eighteen. She was eighteen." Kane says, catching himself. "Yeah... I know there's a bit of an age gap there, which is why I never told you guys about them. Her, I mean."

"Ah," Kaylie says as she processes what she just heard, along with the slip-ups. "So, them? You have multiple underage girlfriends?" She smirks. "I don't really care if they're underage. It's just a number, anyway. Love is love is love." As she says it, Kane seems to relax in his skin.

"Yeah... I'm really glad you see it that way. Anyway, there's clean towels under the sink, let me know if you need anything else!" Kane says before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. A moment later, Kaylie hears him faintly say. "Jesus Christ, Kane, what the fuck?"

It's easy for Kaylie to find the knobs and take a shower. Her mind wanders as she does, mostly about her uncertain future here in this place far away from home. She washes for a while until she is sure that she feels clean, but upon stepping out of the shower, she realizes that she doesn't want to put on her gross old clothes any longer. She digs around for a towel and dries herself off, then wraps herself in the towel before stepping out of the bathroom.

Across the hallway is Kane's door. It's closed, but Kaylie can hear sounds coming from inside. She can see faint light coming from under the door, and she can tell that he's watching a video. Curious, she steps forward and listens at the door. She places her hands on the knob and slowly turns it, as quietly as possible. She pushes the door in, doing her best to avoid the door from creaking. As the door opens, she sees Kane laying on his bed, looking at a laptop sitting on his chest. He's facing away from the door, and Kaylie can clearly see what is going on.

Kane is watching porn, and while he has his headphones on, it is clear that they are not plugged in and Kaylie hears the audio as clear as day. On the screen, is a petite woman having rough sex from behind. She turns her head, and Kaylie notices that the woman also has blue eyes and blonde hair, and almost no breasts to speak of. Kaylie opens the door further, and notices that Kane has his pants unbuttoned, and his massive cock is sticking straight up, being ferociously stroked by his hand. After the woman in the video moans for a few seconds, she looks back at the man and says "You wanna cum inside your little sister’s pussy?" Kaylie takes a few more steps into her room, feeling her own arousal starting to swell.

"Well..." Kaylie asks. "Do you?" Kane slightly turns his head, confused as to where the sound came from. He looks around the room before seeing Kaylie standing near him in nothing but a towel. His eyes go wide, and he jumps up, causing the laptop to fly off the bed and land on the ground.

"Oh Shit!" He yells as he tries to push himself away from her into the corner of his bed. His cock still in his hand, his mind processes what just happened. "Uhhh uhh, that was, uhh that wasn't what it looked like!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Kaylie says. "And I'm the queen of England." She takes another step toward Kane, who frantically tries to button his pants back up, but his cock simply won't fit inside them in this state. After a few tries and grunts of pain, he gives up and just pulls the comforter over his lap. 

"That, I uhh, I can't, it's just..." Kane is completely unable to speak at this point, but the sound of porn is still blaring from the laptop. "My cunt is begging for big brothers cum!" Kaylie steps over and bends down to pick up the laptop.

"This is an interesting video..." She says. Kane sits there motionless, watching in horror as his underage sister watches the video. The moaning gets louder and louder, when suddenly, the man grunts loudly as he presses into her. Between grunts, he says, "Get Pregnant, Slut!" and after a few more seconds, they both sigh heavily, and the man pulls out of her. The camera leans in close to her pussy, and after a few moments, a thick stream of cum begins to leak out. Kaylie shifts around a bit, her own pussy becoming very wet as she watches. "Oh my!" Kaylie finally says. "Like father like son!"

Kane shifts himself out of the bed, but as he stands on the floor, his pants drop to the ground. He tries to shuffle towards the door, but Kaylie is standing in the way. She can see his cock is gradually starting to shrink as he stands there in shame.

"Hey," Kaylie says, placing the laptop down on the desk next to her. "Can we talk about this?"

"Uhhmmm..." Kane says with a gulp. He leans back against the bed, pulling the comforter around to cover his crotch, and avoids eye contact with Kaylie. "Sssure." Kaylie, still wearing the towel, walks over and sits on the side of the bed next to Kane.

"So... you should know... Daddy also showed me porn. Very similar porn, in fact—the only difference is that it was daddy/daughter, not brother/sister"

"... I see..." Kane says with a gentle breath, trying to calm himself. "I... suppose I can understand why mom wanted you to move away from him.” He looks down at the ground. Shame, humiliation, and sorrow fill his face. "I guess you'll be wanting to move away from me too..."

"No! I didn't say that!" Kaylie says as she shakes her head emphatically. "! It was Mom's idea, not mine!" She sighs, adjusting her butt a little. "I wanted dad to put a baby in me! I wanted to be a teen mom! But dad didn't get to me before mom found out...but dad told me he was going to claim my womb. He told me all the things he wanted to do to me. He showed me all sorts of porn to 'get me in the mood' before it was finally time."

“You... wanted to get pregnant?” Instead of avoiding eye contact, Kane stares directly at Kaylie, his mouth agape. His first impulse was to berate her, telling her how disturbed she is that she must want that, but his eyes drift along her body. Her tiny, barely covered chest and her thighs behind the thin cloth make his mouth begin to water, and his shaft begins to swell again. "So... you didn’t end up having sex with him?”

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said, right? I wanna be a teen mom. I think it'd be pretty cool." Kaylie says with a shrug. "But no. He apparently had a date on the calendar, but he didn't actually tell me when, though he made me keep track of my cycle. Truth be told, it was probably today or tomorrow, because they're my most fertile days. That's probably why mom pushed me out so quickly." Kane tries to hide licking his lips, and gently massaging his cock under the comforter. As he looks at Kaylie, he tries to come up with a plan of action.

"I... I might be able to help you with that... if you want" Kane slowly starts approaching her. "But, we can still blame this on Dad. It would be our little secret!”

"I do want," Kaylie says with a smile. "I'm ready to be rid of this pesky virginity, and to join the ranks of motherhood. If, y'know, you're willing." She stands up and peels off the towel, revealing her naked body, and giving Kane a clear view of her bare and smooth slit.

Kane takes a moment to look over her beautiful young body. The image of her hairless mound and small budding breasts feels highly inappropriate, but the dangers of even looking at her make his cock grow back to its full length. He takes the comforter away, revealing himself to Kaylie, and steps out of his pants toward her. He pulls of his shirt as he does. His now naked body gets close to hers. He brings his hands to the freshly clean skin on her shoulders but hesitates for a moment before feeling her angel soft skin on his fingers. Kaylie inhales sharply as he touches her, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Do...do you want to keep me as your teen mommy sister?" She asks. Kane's fingers trace the curves of her body, gently brushing over her breasts and nipples, and down her backside to grab her ass. He pulls her in closer, and Kaylie can feel his cock press against her stomach.

"The thought is becoming more appealing every second...” Kane says just before he leans in and presses his lips to hers. Kaylie pushes her body against Kane's, sandwiching her big brothers erect cock between them.

"Same here." Kaylie whispers as their kiss breaks, then leans in for another kiss, her hands rubbing his sides. Kane brushes the hair from the side of her face as the other hand stretches down to play with her adorably small ass. His testicles brush against her mound, while his shaft reaches up to just between her ribs. As Kaylie kisses Kane, she can feel herself getting wetter. Her breath comes shorter now as she wants Kane so badly.

The hand that plays with Kaylie’s ass slides in between her legs, and feels her hot, moist pussy rub against his fingertips. He takes the other hand and lifts her up by her ass against his body, their lips still locked. He turns around and drops her backward onto his bed, and with a bit of force, spreads her legs wide. Kaylie falls with a gasp, then uses her hands to help spread her legs as far as they will go, her bald and glistening slit on full display.

Kane uses his thumbs to spread her labia and takes a good look at her tight virgin pussy. He leans his face in close enough to feel the warmth coming from her cunt and inhales her scent. The aroma is intoxicating, making Kane feel lightheaded. He watches a drop of dew gather at her entrance and slowly roll down her pink flesh, but he catches it with his tongue and proceeds up all of Kaylie’s leaking juices.

The feeling of Kane's spongy tongue rubbing up against her clit causes shivers that shoot up and down Kaylie’s spine. She arches her back with a pleasurable moan. Then she feels the tip of his tongue trying to dig inside her. After a bit of struggle, Kane's tongue reaches in far enough to play with her hymen.

Kane pulls away when his tongue has tasted all it wanted of his little sister’s pussy, then gently slides his middle finger inside her. He feels her hymen, then slowly begins massaging and stretching it. Kaylie gasps and shudders as he does. When his fingers are moist with her sex and his saliva, Kane begins to wipe it across the head of his cock where it mixes with the drop of pre-cum that has formed on the tip.

"Please... Take my cherry..." Kylie whispers as she watches him. Kane places the head of his cock up against Kylie’s tiny pink entrance and begins to push. He works slowly, allowing her cunt to stretch around him, until he sees her hymen enclose around the fleshy ridge, tightly swallowing his head. Kylie gasps as her pussy lips part for his head, and then bites her lips as she feels her hymen stretch. "Take me, big brother." She moans.

Kane presses into her, but the size of his cock starts to push her whole body away, until he grabs her hips and pulls himself inside her. With one smooth motion, he pushes as far as he can, cramming all 8 inches of his thick cock inside her tiny body. He feels the depth of her push back against him. Her uterus presses against the tip, thinly spreading the pre-cum between them. Kane enjoys the feeling for a moment, flexing his cock inside her, feeling her pulse, and kissing her womb.

“Uhhnn... I can feel it... Our baby’s home for the next 9 months.” He looks down at her stomach, already noticing a slight bulge. He gently plays with her belly button as he looks.

"Ohh...I can feel you in me...the thing that's gonna make a baby in me..." Kaylie groans, feeling the bulge in her belly. "Feels sooooo goood. I want you to knock me up, big brother...put a baby in me...make me a teen mom..." After Kane feels satisfied that his shaft has been thoroughly soaked in his little sister’s cunt, he pulls back. The tight seal of her pussy creates a sucking sensation as he pulls all but the head out of her, then he presses forward with much more force. Then he does it again, and again.

“When can I start calling you Mommy when we fuck?” Kane lets out between breaths.

"After you knock me up, you stud," Kaylie replies, wrapping her legs around him. "I want to feel you filling me with your baby"

“For now, you’ll just be my secret cumslut.” Kane says as he moves faster. With her legs around him, he can feel the urge starting to grow.

"You can cum in me anytime," Kaylie says, feeling her own orgasm rapidly approaching. "I was born to be my big brother's little cum whore" With each dirty word, they both get closer and closer.

“Who knew that the tightest cunt I’ve ever had would belong to my own sister!”

"Who knew the cock that was going to knock me up was my brother's!" Kaylie begins to feel Kane's body begin to shake on top of her, and his breathing is getting shorter, until he takes a sharp inhale.

"Get Pregnant, Slut!” Kane yells. As he pushes inside her with all his might, he shoots the most forceful jet of cum he's ever felt, directly into his own sister's underage womb. He lets out a pleasurable moan, and holds her hips as he bucks, lifting Kaylie off the bed. She moans loudly with each thrust and is pushed over the edge as she feels her brother spurting inside her.

"Breed meeeee!" She groans as her body convulses in orgasm, her teen cervix eagerly drinking up his incestuous cum, ready to douse her fertile jailbait eggs in it. Kane's mouth salivates. As he continues to pump more and more cum into Kaylie, the walls of her pussy pulsate with her orgasm, and her womb sucks up every bit of his sticky warmth. She feels his balls shrinking against her ass as they drain. 13, 14, 15 spurts and he still flexes every muscle to make each spurt more powerful than the last. When his orgasm finally recedes, he sighs heavily, but leaves his cock still firmly inside her. He leans back to check the seal. Not a single drop of his thick white seed has escaped.

“Yesssss...” Kaylie moans, feeling the wetness so deep within and feeling so full. "Breed me." She says again with a pleasurable sigh. Kane slowly starts pulling out of her, the vacuum between them sucking the last remains of cum from his cock into her already filled uterus. After the head of his dick slips out with a small wet pop, Kane lifts her legs toward him and spreads her gaping pussy. For a moment, he can see all the way down her depth before it closes, and he sees that Kaylie’s cervix looks clean as a whistle.

"Like the perfect slut you are, your cunt sucked up every last drop of my cum!”

"All the better to bathe my eggs," Kaylie says with a giggle. She puts a hand on her abdomen and sits up. "You really filled me up there...there's no way I'm not pregnant now!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't continue trying, does it?" Kane says as he begins to gently rub her wet little pussy. He leans in and presses his mouth to hers, tasting her forbidden tongue.

"Mmmm...I guess not," Kaylie whispers, letting herself get swept up in the kiss, enjoying their incestuous union.


End file.
